Operación Sartenazo
by Atsun
Summary: Prusia está aún más extraño que de costumbre y sus dos buenos amigos, en un vano intento por animarle, empeoran la situación. Francia y España, decididos, procurarán motivar de nuevo a su amigo. Sólo tienen que averiguar qué es lo que le gusta a Prusia...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Himaruya.

**Advertencias en este capítulo:** palabras feas que los niños buenos no deberían decir. Prusia loco.

**Personajes en este capítulo:** Francia, España, Alemania, Italia del norte e Italia del sur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>__**: el infierno prusiano**_

* * *

><p>Ruidoso, dicharachero, egocéntrico. Así solían definir Francia y España a su buen amigo Prusia. Desde hacía unos días, en cambio, notaron que cada vez era menos ruidoso y casi nada dicharachero.<p>

— Mi asombroso servidor no se merece todo este sufrimiento — espetó molesto, tomando otro trago de la cerveza más barata que servían en aquella taberna de mala muerte.

…Al menos continuaba siendo egocéntrico. La fuente de todas las desgracias que torturaban la mente del pobre Prusia, era, ni más ni menos, su ordenador portátil. Un día, cuando estaba a punto de actualizar de nuevo su blog con fotografías de Gilbird, un poco — un litro — de cerveza se vertió sobre el aparato y lo estropeó por completo. Desde entonces Prusia estaba en un sinvivir. Los días se habían vuelto oscuros y su vida carecía de sentido.

Francia y España se intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, preguntándose a sí mismos qué podrían hacer para levantar el ánimo de su viejo compañero de parranda. El sonoro eructo de Prusia los despertó de sus cavilaciones, logrando que regresasen a la penosa realidad.

— ¡A la mierda todo! — se levantó de golpe, alzando su jarra de birra —¡Aún hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer!

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! — España la dedicó una de sus cálidas y fulgentes sonrisas — Puedes aprovechar tu tiempo libre y, ya sabes, podrías venir a mi casa como turista y gastarte todo el dinero que quieras. ¡Hasta podrías comprar deuda española!

— Exactamente — secundó Francia, sacando pecho —. Aprovechando la circunstancia, podrías pasarte por casa de tu tito y catar los mejores vinos del mundo. Y comprar deuda, también.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, tanto España como Francia estarían ardiendo en los avernos o, peor aún, comiendo un desayuno preparado por aquella ceja que respondía al nombre de Inglaterra.

— ¡Estáis haciendo publicidad descaradamente! — los señaló con el dedo, ofendido por la falta de lealtad de los que un día fueron aliados suyos.

— No, no mezcles conceptos — Francia pasó un brazo amistosamente por el hombro de Prusia —. España, aquí presente, y yo sólo queremos animarte. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

— Amigos… — Prusia bufó con retintín, apartando bruscamente el brazo de aquel gabacho inmundo. De pronto, iluminado por la palabra «amistad», se levantó una vez más, mucho más animado — ¡Ya sé! ¡Iré con Italia al cine!

— Sí, estará ansioso por ver una película contigo — contestó Francia, evitando reírse. Suficientemente educado era el pobre Veneziano por no haber mandado al cuerno al pesado de Prusia.

La semana transcurrió con más pena que gloria. España se figuró que Prusia ya estaría de nuevo correteando por las calles tal y como lo haría un chiquillo de diez años, mientras que Francia apostó por una depresión de caballo por parte del prusiano. Dado que la curiosidad los estaba consumiendo, decidieron hacer un hueco en sus apretadas agendas e ir a Alemania.

La recepción en la casa de los hermanos teutones no fue tan buena como se esperaron en un principio. Quien abrió la puerta, Alemania, no parecía estar por la labor de soportar a los amigos pesados de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Que no vinimos a pedirte dinero, sino que queremos ver a Prusia! — explicó Francia una vez más, ya harto de la falta de confianza profesada por Alemania.

Alemania posó su mirada recelosa sobre España, quien simplemente respondió con una sonrisa boba, pero que a ojos del alemán resultó maliciosa. Siempre le habían dicho que aquellos dos no eran trigo limpio, por lo que era inevitable que se sintiera incómodo con ellos delante.

— Está bien — dijo tras mucho pensar —. Podéis pasar.

Tras derrotar al can Cerbero, España y Francia se adentraron en el inframundo, también conocido como «casa de Prusia». Como era de esperarse de una casa alemana, la decoración era de un gusto pésimo, al menos eso pensó Francia nada más entrar. Se dirigieron al cuarto de Prusia, pero a la mitad del trayecto sintieron escalofríos. Algún ente superior les estaba alertando de que estaban en un lugar peligroso. Tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo y España — Francia no se atrevía — abrió la puerta de la habitación donde supuestamente se hallaba Prusia.

Para su asombro, no se encontraron con un prusiano hiperactivo ni con uno extremadamente plomizo, sino con el ser más patético del mundo. Allí, llevando una camiseta interior vieja y un par de calzoncillos de corazoncitos, estaba Prusia, echado en una cama sin hacer y con una cerveza en mano. Francia rápidamente se tapó la nariz, mientras que España se abanicó con su propia mano. Una mezcla nauseabunda entre sudor, alcohol, grasa y flatulencia impregnaba el ambiente.

Y Prusia sonreía estúpidamente, como si fuera la persona más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Se acarició su ya voluminosa barriguita cervecera, eructando una vez más con tanta intensidad que España pensó por un momento que hubo un terremoto.

— ¿P-Prusia…? — preguntó España señalándole con el dedo, aún sin creerse del todo quién era la persona que estaba ante él.

— ¡Qué bueno veros, chicos! — intentó levantarse, pero la pereza acabó venciéndole y se echó de nuevo en la cama — ¿Tanto echabais de menos a este asombroso servidor? — se limpió unas migas de galleta que manchaban su mentón — Soy increíble, lo sé.

—¿Increíble? — Francia continuaba tapándose la nariz para escapar de aquel hedor prusiano — ¡Pero si das asco!

— Prusia, tú antes molabas — la mirada de España expresaba pena, casi parecía que estaba en un entierro —. Quién te ha visto y quién te ve.

— Cierto — asintió Francia —. Ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que llegaste a ser un día.

— Nosotros te respetábamos, tío — España parecía defraudado, aunque su seriedad se vio opacada por el semblante asqueado que tenía por culpa del olor del cuarto.

Cada una de las palabras de sus supuestos amigos le sentaron como una daga clavada directamente en el corazón. ¿Acaso aquellos dos muertos de hambre estaban insinuando que él no era asombroso? Se reiría de ellos en su cara si no fuera porque tenía un diente manchado de chocolate y no quedaba estético.

— ¡Sois unos envidiosos, eso es lo que pasa! — Prusia se levantó como malamente pudo, su barriguita moviéndose cual flan — ¡Fuera de aquí!

Francia iba a realizar algún comentario divertido e ingenioso al respecto, pero una lata lanzada contra su bella faz se lo impidió. España, aún más atónito, vio que Prusia estaba cogiendo la _botella_ y estaba dispuesto a arrojarla de un momento a otro.

— ¡Francia, corre! — gritó a todo pulmón, esquivando la botella vacía.

Dicho y hecho, ambos salieron de aquella habitación endemoniada como alma que lleva el diablo. En cuestión de segundos estaban en la cocina, jadeando exhaustos. Se miraron el uno al otro, conscientes de que habían logrado escapar de una muerte segura.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó España, señalando la frente de la otra nación.

— Eso creo — respondió tras jadear una vez más —. Maldito Prusia — se acarició la frente —, ¡¿cómo puede ser tan bruto?

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? — Alemania apareció de la nada, provocando que Francia y España pegaran un brinco con el susto.

— ¡Tu hermano nos lanzó latas!

— ¡Y una botella! — añadió España.

Para la sorpresa de Francia y España, Alemania no pareció sorprenderse con aquellas declaraciones. Debía de parecerle normal que su hermano mayor se dedicase a atentar contra las vidas de sus camaradas de aquella forma tan vil.

Desolados y decepcionados, ambos abandonaron aquel país maldito para ir a uno mucho mejor: Italia. Se dirigieron a la capital, donde vivían los dos hermanos italianos, y los llamaron para ir a tomar algo para «olvidar durante un momento las presiones», según Francia. Veneziano aceptó encantado, mientras que Romano se mostró bastante más reacio en un comienzo. Si no fuera porque no quería dejar a Francia a solas con su hermano y con España, no habría ido. Tampoco era que le importase demasiado el bienestar físico o psicológico del español.

O quizás sí, pero una cosa era _pensarlo_ y otra era admitirlo abiertamente ante gente tan chismosa como Veneziano y Francia que podían malinterpretarlo todo.

España, ni corto ni perezoso, se dispuso a contarles a los hermanos italianos todo lo sucedido en casa de Prusia con pelos y señales. Francia aportó también su granito de arena para exagerar la historia aún más, describiendo al prusiano como un monstruo sediento de sangre que escupía lava por la boca. Italia del norte se aferró aterrado a su hermano, compadeciéndose del pobre Alemania por tener que soportar a tal bestia parda.

— Es decir — Romano apartó bruscamente a su hermano —, el cervecero se ha convertido en un vago de mierda porque se le jodió el ordenador, ¿no?

— ¡Eso es! — España aplaudió la gran capacidad de su ex secuaz para esquematizar —¿Qué podríamos hacer por Prusia? — suspiró, preocupado por su amigo — No quiero que acabe así…

— ¿Y si le compramos un ordenador nuevo? — propuso Francia, siendo ignorado por completo.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por él? — bufó, bebiéndose de un trago su copa de vino — ¡Si es un parásito!

— ¡Roma, no digas eso! — lo regañó, frunciendo el ceño, pero sonriendo tras escuchar la palabra _parásito_ —Prusia es un buen chico y, sobre todo, nuestro amigo, ¿verdad, Francia?

— Exactamente — levantó un poco su copa, sonriendo con elegancia —, por eso mismo deberíamos comprarle otro ordenador.

— Ve, Alemania debe de estar pasándolo muy mal al ver a su hermano mayor así… — miró a Romano, asustado — ¡Yo sufriría si te viera hecho fosfatina, _fratello_!

— ¡Pues que se jodan, por patateros! — cruzó los brazos, tan ceñudo como de costumbre — Y tú, España, ¡cambia de amistades, joder! Hay _mucha_ gente que es mejor que el cervecero — clavó tímidamente la vista en su copa, ya vacía.

Veneziano esbozó una sonrisa tan estúpida al escuchar aquel comentario que Romano no pudo evitar darle un pisotón en el pie para que no realizase ningún comentario al respecto. Pero su hermano pequeño, tonto como era, no pudo reprimir las ganas de humillarlo en público.

— _Fratello_, con «mucha gente» te refieres a ti mismo, ¿verdad? — preguntó resplandeciente.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Romano? — España no cabía en sí de júbilo.

— ¡Claro que no, coño! — se puso rojo como un tomate, fulminando a todos los presentes con la mirada — ¡Y estábamos hablando del chico salchicha, así que no cambiéis de tema!

— ¡Comprémosle un dichoso ordenador a Prusia! — exclamó una vez más, cabreado por la falta de atención.

Mientras Francia notaba cómo se le hinchaba una vena, los hermanos italianos y España se dispusieron a idear algún plan que solucionara todos los problemas de Prusia. De pronto, Romano chasqueó los dedos y poco a poco se dibujó una sonrisilla ladina en su rostro.

— Ya que se hizo un guarro de mierda al rompérsele el ordenador, ¡regaladle uno nuevo! — propuso orgulloso, consciente de que tenía una mente prodigiosa.

— ¡Qué buena idea! — contestó Veneziano, admirando la grandeza que pocas veces mostraba su hermano.

— ¡Ese es mi Romano! El jefe está orgulloso de ti — le dio una palmadita en la espalda, rezumando felicidad por los cuatro costados —. Si yo siempre supe que eras un genio.

— ¡Pero si me copió la idea! — Francia, iracundo, mordió una servilleta, provocando que Italia del norte se asustara un poco — ¡Dijo lo que estuve diciendo yo todo el maldito tiempo!

— Vamos, Francia, no seas crío — España lo regañó con un tono extrañamente maternal, aún acariciando la espalda de Romano.

La jornada continuó con una charla insustancial sobre fútbol y, cuando el atardecer estaba a punto de caer, Francia y España regresaron a sus respectivos hogares. Al cabo de dos días volvieron a reunirse en Alemania. Francia le había dicho a su amigo español que se encargara él de comprar el ordenador. _Craso error_. España era más pobre que las ratas y tenía poco gusto, lo cual fue obvio nada más ver el portátil que eligió para Prusia.

— ¡España, ¿pero de dónde has sacado este trasto? — abrió el maletín y contempló horrorizado el ordenador.

— Se lo compré a China por cien euros — se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzado —. Mi jefe no me dejó gastarme más dinero. Intenté robarle a él su portátil, pero me pilló.

— ¡Pero si yo iba a pagar la mitad, bobo! — suspiró, preguntándose cuán ruidoso tuvo que ser su amigo y vecino a la hora de intentar robar el portátil para que su jefe lo cachase con las manos en la masa — Espero que al menos funcione.

— ¡Descuida, ya lo probé yo en mi casa! — sonrió decidido, cerrando de nuevo el maletín — Vale de sobras para entrar en el _feisbu_.

Un mal presentimiento invadió una vez más el cuerpo de Francia mientras España seguía hablando y hablando sobre su aventura ilegal en la Moncloa y lo sorprendido que estaba su jefe al verle robando como un vulgar caco.

— Y entonces le dije que ganamos la Eurocopa sub 19 y me invitó a un café — finalizó su explicación con una gran sonrisa.

Francia lo miró perplejo ante las parrafadas inconexas que acababa de soltarle España. Con toda la esperanza que podría caber en sus almas, ambos se dirigieron al hogar del Hades prusiano. Esperaban recuperar a su amigo y volver a tomar algunas copas con él tal y como hacían antaño, cuando Prusia aún conservaba la dignidad.

Llamaron a la puerta, deseando que Prusia fuese el que abriera. Sin embargo, Alemania fue el que asomó lentamente la cabeza por el marco. Frunció el ceño casi al instante al percatarse de que _aquellos dos_ volvían a hacerle una visita inesperada.

— Buenos ojos te vean, Alemania — Francia le dio una palmadita en el hombro —. Venimos a ver a tu hermano, ¿nos dejas pasar?

— ¿Qué es ese maletín? — señaló el maletín que sujetaba el español.

— Un portátil para Prusia — contestó España, levantando el susodicho maletín —. ¡Es nuevecito!

Alemania, muy a su pesar, los dejó pasar una vez más en su residencia. Francia volvió a sentir un escalofrío. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, pero al notar que España continuara como si nada sucediese y admirando lo limpia que estaba aquella casa, tuvo que proseguir hasta el cuarto de Prusia. Tal y como se esperaban, la antigua nación estaba tirada en el _suelo_ comiendo galletitas saladas. Llevaba puesto su pijama color patata y contaba con tres latas de cerveza — dos completamente vacías — a su vera.

Al percatarse de la presencia de sus _enemigos mortales_, Prusia se puso en guardia, escondiendo sus galletitas por si intentaban robárselas. Gruñó.

Prusia, el que un día fue una de las naciones más poderosas de Europa, les _gruñó_ como un chucho pulgoso.

— Vaya, mirad quiénes han vuelto con el rabo entre las piernas — abrió una lata de birra —. Si son el gabacho y el… el… — intentó pensar un insulto para España —¡el _españal_! ¡Ja! — exclamó orgulloso por haber creado un insulto demoledor — ¿Dónde está tu catedral ahora?

— ¿De qué habla? — preguntó España en voz baja, rascándose la cocorota.

— ¿Qué más da? Tú síguele la corriente.

Francia se acercó a Prusia lentamente, extendiendo un brazo para que se levantase. No obstante, Prusia no sólo no hizo lo esperado, sino que se apartó prudencialmente de su invasor.

— Prusia, venimos en son de paz — dijo Francia con un tono sereno —. Sé buen chico y levántate.

— ¡Y una mierda!

— Venga, tío, estamos arrepentidos por lo del otro día, así que te compramos un ordenador. ¿Nos perdonas?

Nada más escuchar las palabras de España, Prusia se levantó — Francia juraría que hasta le desapareció la barriguita cervecera de sopetón — y corrió para coger su maletín. Miró a sus _amigos del alma querida_ sonriente, sus ojos magenta cargados de emoción. La frustración se desvaneció, ¡su vida ya había vuelto a su cauce!

— Mi opinión respecto a vosotros ha cambiado para mejor — abrazó su maletín y sacó rápidamente el portátil —. Ahora ya sois _casi_ tan geniales como el popó de Gilbird.

— ¿Nos está llamando caca de pájaro? — Francia se mostró incrédulo, casi ofendido por aquella declaración.

— Qué va, es sólo que los alemanes tienen una forma extraña de dar las gracias — explicó España, poniendo los brazos en jarra y observando a Prusia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Francia se preocupó seriamente por la salud y estabilidad mental de España. Pasar tanto tiempo con una persona tan germanófoba como Romano no podía ser bueno, _no podía_.

Lo que ni Francia ni España sabían era que acababan de crear un monstruo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Subiré el próximo — y último — capítulo en cuanto lo escriba.

En el próximo capítulo: _feisbu, _sartén, piano, _feisbu_ y… _feisbu_. El resto es secreto.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes en este capítulo:** Francia, España, Prusia y Rumanía.

**Nota:** perdón por la tardanza. Este capítulo lleva MESES escrito, pero como no me gustaba nunca lo llegué a subir... Pero bueno, quiero finiquitar este fic cuanto antes posible, así que lo subo de todos modos.

* * *

><p>Dado que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que le habían regalado aquel dichoso ordenador portátil, Francia y España decidieron obsequiar a Prusia con una visita. Ellos, inocentes y optimistas, dieron por hecho que su buen amigo estaría entretenido visitando redes sociales y viendo vídeos tal y como lo haría un adolescente cualquiera del siglo XXI.<p>

Lo que no se esperaban era que Prusia estuviera incluso peor que antes. Había adelgazado hasta tal punto que parecía que le hubieran extirpado toda la grasa del cuerpo y unas ojeras horrendas permanecían plasmadas en aquel rostro pálido. La cerveza con la que había llorado sus penas dos lunas atrás fue reemplazada por una caja de galletitas saladas. La habitación, oscura y revuelta, tenía más semejanza con una cueva que con el cuarto de un hombre adulto.

Prusia había pasado de ser un perro a un murciélago.

España y Francia aún no daban crédito de lo que veían. Ni de lo que olían, puesto que podrían jurar que el olor nauseabundo de antaño se había mezclado con colonia para «disimular» el tufo ocasionado por la falta de higiene. Lo peor, sin duda, fue que Prusia ni siquiera se dignó a saludarlos. Estaba demasiado ocupado con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Prusia…? — España extendió una mano y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Puerta —contestó él en un susurro.

—¿Qué?

—Puerta. Cerrada. Entra luz —dijo como malamente pudo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Obedecieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Lo único que podían vislumbrar era el brillo de la pantalla reflejado en la cara de su amigo. Tragaron saliva, nerviosos por lo que pudiera suceder.

Ante la sorpresa de las dos naciones, Prusia se levantó despacio de su asiento y se acercó con parsimonia a ellos, tal cual haría un zombi en busca de un cerebro que devorar.

—Tíos… —murmuró con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—¿Sí…? —preguntaron al unísono, expectantes.

—¡Me habéis dado el mejor regalo del mundo! —se echó a sus brazos, casi llorando de la emoción— ¡El _Shinatty Explorer_ me enseñó que Internet no sólo son blogs sosos y pornografía! ¡Existen las redes sociales, como el _Feisbu_ y el _Twatter_! ¡Y el _YoTuve_! ¡Y _Tutulr_! ¡Y el puto _DeadJournal_!

Francia estaba tan estupefacto ante aquella muestra tan gratuita de cariño por parte de Prusia que ni siquiera aprovechó la situación para manosear a su gusto las nalgas de España o las deliciosas regiones vitales de Prusia.

—¡Y hay foros! ¡Yo mismo me he creado uno y…! —soltó una carcajada nerviosa— ¡Y soy el único usuario! ¡¿No es asombroso?

—_Mon Dieu_…

—¡Y he comprado mayonesa en ePay! —sonrió orgulloso— La mejor inversión de mi vida. ¡La mejor!

—_Mon Dieu…_

—¡Y no sabéis qué suerte tengo! —carcajeó con energía mientras regresaba a su asiento— ¡_Siempre_ soy el visitante un millón! ¡Hasta los ordenadores reconocen lo maravilloso que soy!

—_Mon Dieu…_

—¡Y un montón de chicas preciosas me han agregado al MNS para charlar! ¡Soy el imán de las nenas!

—_Mon Dieu…_

—¡¿Qué «mon Dieu» ni qué niño muerto? —Prusia hizo un puchero ante la falta de brío de sus amigos.

Los observó acusadoramente y, mientras que Francia simplemente parecía que se iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro, España lo miraba con pena mal contenida.

Casi podría asegurar que aquellos penosos no se alegraban por él.

—Esto… Prusia —España se acercó a él lentamente. Acababa de ver algo en la pantalla que le había desconcertado y quería cerciorarse de que su amigo no se había vuelto del todo loco—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás escuchando…?

Al percibir el tono casi aterrado de España, Francia decidió también acercarse para ver cuál era el vídeo que estaba observando Prusia. Casi se desmayó al ver que Prusia, el amante del heavy metal y el rock, estaba escuchando… estaba escuchando…

¡_Aquello_!

—_My loneliness is killing me_ —canturreó Prusia, viviendo su interpretación— ¡_Baby, baby, ooh_! — estiró las notas e intentó mantener un tono más agudo que el anterior.

Ante el horror de sus mejores amigos, continuó cantando aquella canción como si estuviera ante el jurado de _Pop Idol_. Había comprendido que todos los placeres de la vida estaban concentrados en aquel monitor que en tan poco tiempo había logrado cambiarle la vida. Ya no se sentía poco asombroso —el término_ patético_ era excesivo— por tener que estar conviviendo con su hermano pequeño cual parásito. Tampoco le atormentaba el hecho de que su vida era todo calamidades desde que había dejado de ser una nación. Y, desde luego, ya no se sentía solo cada vez que sus amigos se marchaban o cuando Alemania quedaba con Italia.

¡En Internet todo era más fácil! La gente era simpática y sabía a ciencia cierta que no le abandonarían jamás.

—_Give me a sign_ —volvió a sentirse la mayor estrella del universo—. _Hit me baby one more time_. _¡Baby, baby, baby, ooh!_

—¿Britney Spears y Justin Bieber cantando _One more time_? ¿En serio, Prusia? —el semblante de Francia se tornó tan serio que España pensó seriamente si aquella nación se había ofendido— ¿Has abandonado a Wagner y a todos esos grupos raros que tú escuchas para convertirte en un niño pop?

—Qué bajo has caído… —añadió España, notablemente melancólico.

—¡¿Pero de qué habláis? ¡Tú, España, eres fan de Abba y Francia tiene la discografía completa de Cher! —los señaló furioso. ¡No se podía creer que aquellos dos le estuvieran intentando humillar!

—¡No es cierto, yo no soy ni fan de Los Chunguitos ni de Camela! —España protestó— ¡Lo que viste aquel día en mi casa fue…!

—España, cielo, dijo Abba, no todo eso que tú mencionas —Francia pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amigo con una sonrisa incómoda—. No metas la pata, anda.

—Ah… —los miró avergonzado. Prusia parecía estar disfrutando de aquel momento— De todas formas, a todo el mundo le gusta Abba.

Ni Prusia ni Francia intentaron que la otra nación entrase en razón, puesto que sabían que era una tarea absolutamente imposible. España continuó argumentando por qué Abba era uno de los mejores grupo pop de la historia, mientras que Francia pensaba en lo bonito que sería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y Prusia seguía con sus vicios.

—Oye, Prusia, ya que vinimos desde los Pirineos a verte, ¿por qué no nos llevas a un bar que haya por aquí? Ya sabes, podríamos tomar algo para rememorar viejos tiempos —propuso Francia, interrumpiendo la explicación de España.

—¡Eso! ¡Así podríamos olvidarnos un rato de la presión de la Bolsa y todo eso! —España secundó la propuesta con una de sus sonrisas vigorosas.

—¡A mí la única bolsa que me importa es la de las patatas fritas! —Prusia miró a las esquinas, pero sólo se topó con basura— Que por cierto, ya no me quedan. Bah, paso de ir a la cocina a cogerlas. ¿Vais vosotros?

—¡Pero bueno, Prusia, no somos tus criados!—Francia cruzó los brazos, ofendido ante aquella conducta tan egoísta— ¡Además, deberías airear esto y salir un rato! ¡Apuesto a que no has salido ni una sola vez de…!

Un alarido interrumpió a Francia, quien no se esperó en absoluto que España de pronto se le abrazase como un condenado suplicando clemencia. Prusia, en cambio, continuó silbando la melodía de su nueva canción favorita mientras escribía en su foro —donde era miembro único— lo asombroso que era él y lo pesados que eran sus amigos.

—¡Francia, mira ahí! —señaló España, presa de los nervios y el pavor.

Los ojos de Francia se abrieron por completo al ver semejante escena. En una de las esquinas de la habitación de Prusia, las paredes parecían estar mojadas. Teniendo en cuenta el olor tan extraño proveniente de ellas, sólo había una conclusión lógica a la que tanto Francia como España llegaron.

—¡Se meó en la pared! —chilló Francia, abrazándose también a España.

—¡Callad ya, que no puedo oír a Rebeca Black! —refunfuñó Prusia mientras subía el volumen—. Joder, menos mal que todavía no sabéis dónde echo todo lo demás…

Dado que el tufo de la habitación no era tan insoportable como para dar por hecho que Prusia había defecado ahí, las naciones se aproximaron a la ventana y la abrieron. España tragó saliva y se asomó. Misteriosamente, el ver un montón de excrementos sobre las petunias de Alemania no le sorprendió tanto como debería.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó Francia, inseguro sobre si asomarse también o no.

—Zurullos —contestó su amigo con un deje de estupefacción impregnado en su voz—. Zurullos por todas partes.

—¿Zurullos…? —Francia, al no comprender aquella palabra, se asomó a la ventana. Craso error— ¡Excrementos!

—Por todas partes —agregó.

Prusia, sin embargo, permanecía sumergido en su mundo virtual, completamente ajeno a la conversación de sus dos amigos. Ellos, con la esperanza ya perdida casi por completo, continuaron indagando en busca de objetos y marcas sospechosas que hubiera en aquella habitación y que pudieran resultar dañinas para la salud del prusiano. ¡Sólo Dios sabía la cantidad de papel higiénico _usado_ que había por allí! Francia se acercó a un montoncito de pañuelos de papel y percibió que _algo_ se movía. Tragó saliva. ¿Era posible que la basura de Prusia hubiera creado vida? Con el corazón en un puño, fue apartando los papeles hasta encontrarse con lo que menos se esperaba.

_Gilbird_.

Allí, sucio y desprotegido, se hallaba la amada mascota de Prusia. España, al ver que Francia estaba agachado viendo algo, se acercó a él para comprobar qué sucedía. Sus ojos aceituna se abrieron como platos nada más ver a aquel pajarillo, el que se suponía que era el inseparable compañero de desventuras del que un día fue Prusia. Porque en aquel momento, al menos, el hombre que viciaba sin descanso ante una pantalla no era Prusia, sino un desconocido.

El Prusia que ellos conocían jamás permitiría que Gilbird estuviera bajo una montaña de pañuelos de papel —a saber qué era esa misteriosa sustancia blanca que los manchaba—. España apretó los puños en un mero intento por controlarse y no romper el ordenador allí mismo. Francia, por su parte, limpió al pajarillo con su saliva y lo posó en su hombro.

—¡¿Cómo le has hecho esto a Gilbird, Prusia? —Francia frunció el ceño, asqueado y furioso.

No obtuvieron respuesta alguna. Prusia sonreía, embobado por lo que veía en el monitor. Sabían que podrían gritarle e incluso darle la paliza que se merecía, pero que Prusia no se despegaría de su ordenador ni un solo momento.

Cuando Prusia miró hacia los lados para pedirle a alguien que le trajera algo de beber, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos ya no estaban allí con él. Se habían ido.

* * *

><p>España miró una vez más el edificio que tenía ante sí con asombro. Por muchos años que pasaran, la residencia de Austria siempre contaría con aquel aspecto magnánimo y lujoso, en contraste con el estilo de vida de su propietario. Francia sonrió.<p>

—Y aquí estamos —dijo tras acariciar los cabellos revueltos de su amigo.

—Tenemos que aprovechar este momento —España sonrió decidido—. A estas horas Austria toca el piano y Hungría lo observa.

—Desde luego. Sangría estará tan absorta con la música de Austria que ni se dará cuenta de que os colasteis en casa —explicó una tercera voz con una sonrisa enigmática—. Os aconsejo que os metáis por la ventana de la cocina, que suele estar abierta.

Permanecieron estáticos al percatarse de que un individuo les estaba hablando con un tono algo perverso en medio de un jardín que sólo contaba con la escasa iluminación de la luna. Giraron la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Rumanía, el sempiterno enemigo de Hungría —a quien él llamaba _Sangría_ por motivos que sólo España y el propio rumano sabían—.

—¿Rumanía? —preguntó España, completamente estupefacto— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Lo mismo que vosotros —contestó con aquella sonrisilla taimada—. Me dijo un pajarito que vinisteis para ayudar a Prusia.

Los ojos molestos de Francia se clavaron en Gilbird, quien se había asentado en la cabeza de España. ¡Le contaban un secreto a aquel animalillo y él ya lo iba gorjeando a los cuatro vientos!

—¿Entonces quieres colaborar con nosotros?

—¡Por supuesto, España! —asintió con vigor— Yo os protegeré desde fuera. Eso sí, tendréis que contarme vuestro plan para poder apoyaros sin hacerme un lío. ¿Qué vais a hacer, exactamente?

Satisfecho por contar con un aliado, Francia comenzó a detallarle el plan trazado a Rumanía, quien asentía entusiasmado cada cinco segundos. Sus ojos fulgían maravillados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no tardó en instalarse en su rostro.

—¡Parece interesante! —proclamó nada más escuchar la última palabra del francés— ¡Contad con mi apoyo!

—¡Gracias, Rumanía! —España se despidió de él, tan risueño como de costumbre. Francia lo siguió.

—¡Y mucha suerte, chicos! —sonrió con picardía— La vais a necesitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas II:<strong> no sé por qué, pero cuando digo que serán dos capítulos, acaban siendo _tres_. Mmm. En fin, Pruprú se aísla en el mundo de Internet para huir de los problemas y complejos que torturan su existencia y blablablá. Es triste que una persona acabe olvidándose de todo por estar viciando con el ordenata :/

Por cierto, para el siguiente capítulo _sí_ que habrá piano y sartén. Y Prusia cuerdo, claro. Palabra de boy scout (?)

En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Me hacéis feliz~

Nyanko1827: Me alegra que te haya hecho reír :D

Ariadonechan: Porque entre palabra y palabra hay un mensaje subliminal (?) Es que los amigos están para ayudarse, ya sabes; un día te presto mi boli azul y al siguiente tú me sacas de la crisis. Quizás Gil sea ciclotímico (?) Yo me imagino a Toño y a Shinatty traficando con portátiles xD

LA-JOO: Hungría saldrá en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo ;w; ¿Más genial que el popó de Gilbird? Creo que no me merezco un halago tan majestuoso~

Kokoro-koko: Perdóname, pero soy una tardona ;_; Pero me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Kurai_Ikari: ¿Sin cerveza y sin amigos? ¿Entonces cuando te deprimes simplemente te quedas tirada en una habitación que huele a carajo? xD Hungría saldrá en el próximo capítulo, sí~

Artemisav: Prusia antes molaba~ Me complace que te haya parecido divertido ;)

Jackce: En efecto, habrá que verlo~

Loto de Origami: *lanza la primera piedra* Es que España quiere que la crisis se solucione por arte de magia, pero obviamente no puede ser así u_u Es que esos dos hermanos son encantadores~ Mi genialidad no llega a tanto, ¡estoy lejos de ser tan genial como una pluma de Gilbird! D:

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes en este capítulo:** Francia, España, Rumanía, Austria y Hungría. Prusia, el protagonista, NO aparece.

**Notas:** en este fic, un consolador es un señor que te consuela cuando estás triste. Te dice cosas bonitas y te da caramelos. ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE PENSÁIS MAL?

* * *

><p>Tal y como había predicho Rumanía, la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta de par en par. Francia tuvo que reprimir aquel impulso que le instaba a criticar aquel diseño <em>tan<em> horrible con el que contaban las cortinas. ¿Rojas y rosas? ¿En serio? ¡Qué atentado contra el buen gusto!

—Rosa y rojo, puñetazo en el ojo —comentó España entre risas, tal y como si hubiese leído la mente de la otra nación.

—Desde luego —se sintió mejor conmigo mismo al ver que no era el único que se había escandalizado con aquella elección de colores tan desafortunada.

El primero en introducirse fue España y no porque Francia se hubiese hecho el miedica para que su amigo pasase en primer lugar y así tener la oportunidad de contemplar aquel trasero perfecto. ¡Claro que no!

_O quizás sí_.

—¡Francia, tu turno! —susurró desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Con torpeza, logró entrar también en aquella cocina. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto al notar que el fregadero, lugar donde «aterrizó», estaba mojado. Más le valdría a Prusia apreciar aquel esfuerzo que estaban haciendo sus amigos por él, ya que Francia _jamás_ mojaría sus pantalones de aquella forma tan gratuita por cualquiera.

Tal y como si fueran un par de ladrones felinos, salieron de la cocina sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Sus pasos contra el parqué eran prácticamente inaudibles. Lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa era la melodía del piano.

Se oyó una risita. Francia le dedicó una mirada asesina al culpable, España.

—Es que está tocando la canción favorita de Romano —musitó con una sonrisa tonta.

—Romano tiene unos gustos extraños —contestó Francia tras analizar detenidamente aquella canción.

A medida que caminaban, la música se oía con más intensidad. Echaron un vistazo y, tal y como se habían figurado, Austria y Hungría se deleitaban con aquella melodía. Él tocándola, ella escuchándola. Los infiltrados pasaron de largo aquel salón y subieron las escaleras para toparse con las habitaciones. La de Austria carecía de interés para ambos —parecía un estercolero y la ropa interior daba tanto asco que ni siquiera excitaba a Francia—, por lo que su destino no fue otro que el cuarto de Hungría.

Fue coser y cantar. Abrieron la puerta, entraron y la volvieron a cerrar con la mayor delicadeza posible. Lo que no se esperaban era que la música cesase de sonar. ¿Ya habían terminado con su sesión diaria de música cursi? ¡No podía ser! ¿Y si Hungría decidía ir a su habitación para cualquier cosa y se encontraba con los mejores amigos de su rival cotilleando? Presas del pánico, decidieron que España se encargaría de vigilar y Francia cogería lencería sensual que pudiera agradar a Prusia.

—Estas braguitas son bastante provocativas —aseguró Francia con una sonrisa nada inocente.

—¡Francia! —lo regañó intentando no alzar demasiado la voz.

—Me pregunto si tendrá algún consolador —apartó la ropa interior en busca de otro tipo de objetos—. Siempre me imaginé a Austria y Hungría jugando con uno, ¿no crees?

Aquella imagen no agradó lo más mínimo a España, que hizo plasmar su repulsión en forma de mueca. Para no sufrir la ira de la nación vecina, Francia se dedicó a escoger alguna braguita que despertara el apetito sexual de Prusia. Y, ya de paso, un sostén tampoco vendría nada mal.

Unos pasos se acercaban. España avisó al otro hombre, aquel que estaba clavando sus ojos azules en un sujetador que parecía estar fuera de lugar. ¿De qué le sonaba...?

—¡Francia, tenemos que escondernos bajo la cama! —dijo atropelladamente.

—Oye, España —ignoró el hecho de que los pasos continuaban aproximándose—, tengo la sensación de que este sostén no es de Hungría… ¿Qué opinas tú?

Si bien tenía pensado reprender la conducta temeraria de Francia, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por aquel sujetador que tantos recuerdos le traía. Sonrió inconscientemente al verlo.

—Es de Bélgica —lo tocó durante un instante—, sin duda.

—¿A que sí? —Francia también plasmó una sonrisilla pícara— El estilo de _Belgique_ es inconfundible.

Los pasos pasaron de largo. Posiblemente Austria sólo iba al cuarto de baño a lavarse las manos. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos para no captar la atención de nadie; sin embargo, cuando el peligro ya pasó, mantuvieron una batalla visual a causa de aquel sostén.

—Oye, Francia, ¿y tú cómo sabes que ese sujetador es de Bélgica? —preguntó con un tono inusitadamente serio.

—Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti —entrecerró los ojos—. Pero lo que más me inquieta es que este sostén esté en el cajón de Hungría —su semblante lujurioso no tardó en manifestarse—. ¿Qué ocultarán estas muchachas?

—No sé, lo que me preocupa es lo que ocultas tú —cruzó los brazos, ligeramente irritado—. Siempre me has contado tus ligues, pero nunca has mencionado a Bélgica.

—¡Cielos, España, tu actitud es ilógica! —agitó la lencería femenina— ¡Sabes cómo soy yo y sabes cómo es ella! ¡Si te molestases por haberme acostado con Romano lo comprendería, pero es _Bélgica_!

—¡¿Te has acostado con Romano? —preguntó ultrajado, acercándose amenazadoramente a su «amigo».

—¡Era un ejemplo! ¡Sólo un ejemplo! —retrocedió un par de pasos. No quería que aquel lunático lo asesinase— ¡Y qué diantres! ¡Tú también reconociste el dichoso sostén! Se supone que tú estabas interesado en «explorar» territorio italiano, no belga.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Francia pudo percibir el deje iracundo de España en aquella mirada que le estaba dedicando a él y solamente él. Un par de ojos envenenados que ni Romano ni Bélgica vieron jamás en la vida y, posiblemente, tampoco Holanda. España era bonachón hasta cuando se enfadaba o, como decía él, «se mosqueaba». _Pero_ cuando alguien sacaba a relucir un secreto que había guardado como oro en paño, aquella ira de conejito suave y cándido se transformaba en la furia del peor de los dragones.

—¡Prometiste que nunca sacarías ese tema! —tocó el pecho de Francia con el índice, como gesto de amenaza.

—¡Y tú no me contaste que entraste en Bruselas _de aquella forma_! —Francia frunció el ceño.

La puerta se abrió de repente, pero las dos naciones estaban tan absortas en discutir que ni se percataron de que un par de ojos violetas los observaban con asombro.

—¡Pues porque no entré en Bruselas _de aquella forma_! ¡Simplemente un día que estaba muy borracho lamí Lovaina! —España puso un mohín.

—A mí nunca me dejó que le tocara Lovaina —la otra nación agachó la cabeza. No soportaba que otro país le superara a la hora de manosear territorios.

—¿Podéis dejar de tratar temas tan obscenos, zascandiles?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Austria, ¿no ves que estamos discutiendo? —vociferó Francia, notablemente ofendido por aquella falta de educación.

En vez de responder con palabras cultas que probablemente no fueran a entender, Austria frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Parecía que iba a utilizar a su pobre Mariazell como látigo mortal de un momento a otro.

Francia y España sintieron cómo la ira se desvanecía de sus cuerpos. Seguramente Austria, cual esponja, la había absorbido toda para acumularla en su mirada asesina. Cruzó los brazos para incrementar su semblante irritado.

Los ojos nerviosos de las naciones pirenaicas se movían sin cesar, danzando sobre las facciones cada vez más sedientas de sangre de Austria.

Entonces, sin motivo aparente, España empezó a temblar tal y como hacía siempre que intentaba reprimir una risita. Francia lo miró estupefacto, con unas ganas inmensas de darle un sopapo y hacerle recordar que estaban en una situación tensa y poco graciosa.

—Es que le sale un pelillo del lunar —España susurró, colocando la mano al lado de la boca para que Austria no se diese cuenta de que estaban hablando de él, a pesar de que tanto el contexto como el hecho de que ambos le estuvieran mirando el lunar fijamente les delatase.

—¡Ahí va! —Francia se tapó la boca con ambas manos para que una risa tonta no se le escapara a él también.

Lo único que Austria había entendido era que, en cuestión de segundos, unas naciones habían pasado de estar atemorizadas por su presencia a estarse riendo de él como si fueran dos niños de cuatro años que acababan de escuchar la palabra «caca».

—Zascandiles… —Austria se echó una mano a la frente. Suspiró— Tenéis un minuto para decirme qué hacéis aquí.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

Por las mentes de los «infiltrados» correteó la vaga idea de contarle la verdad a Austria: habían ido a su casa para robar la ropa de interior de Hungría para que así Prusia, quien había entrado en un estado vegetal, recuperase las ganas de acosar a las demás naciones y olisquear lencería femenina mientras nadie lo viera.

_Mejor no_.

Francia fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Mira, Austria, un calzoncillo que necesita ser remendado! —exclamó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¡¿DÓNDE? —Austria miró a los lados con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Antes de que alguien se percatase de su mentira, Francia huyó como el viento. Sabía que España estaría un poco confundido —y quizás incluso enfadado— por estar a solas con Austria en un momento tan inquietante, pero también era consciente de que sólo su brillante mente francesa sería capaz de salir de aquella casa con vida _y con ropa interior_ femenina en las manos.

Inexplicablemente, nada más bajar las escaleras, su nariz chocó contra dos bultos grandes y blanditos.

_A priori_, parecían pechos.

Pechos femeninos, generosos, sedientos de amor y con pezoncillos dispuestos a ser tratados con cariño y respeto.

—_Francia_ —murmuró una voz sádica. Podía pertenecer a Hungría o a algún asesino en serie.

Aunque probablemente la diferencia entre ambos sería mínima.

Francia separó su cara de aquellas frutas celestiales de la naturaleza (lo que Prusia llamaría «los melones de Hungría») y contempló con horror la sonrisa maquiavélica de la mala bestia húngara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ya más tranquila. Sin embargo, la ira retornó nada más ver la ropa interior que sujetaba Francia en sus manos. Su rostro se ruborizó en un abrir y ojos— ¡LA MADRE QUE…!

Francia ya había llegado a un punto en el que le daba igual que le acusaran de cobarde. Él sabía muy bien que no lo era. Al fin y al cabo, ¿un cobarde habría conseguido tal imperio? ¿Un cobarde conseguiría ser una de las naciones más influyentes de Europa durante tantísimos siglos? No, evidentemente, _no_. Lo que sucedía era que algunos envidiosos —como España, Prusia e Inglaterra— confundían la cobardía con la estupidez.

Un cobarde, si hubiera estado en la situación en la que se encontraba Francia, se habría puesto de rodillas y suplicado a Hungría clemencia. Un estúpido —como los envidiosos anteriormente mencionados— estaría quieto, observando a la _femme fatale_ con un semblante expectante. No obstante, una persona inteligente y con dos dedos de frente _como Francia_ habría escapado para proteger su vida.

Eso no era cobardía, ¡sino aprecio por la vida propia!

Y así fue cómo Francia se excusó mentalmente por haber intentado huir por la ventana del comedor. Había colocado una silla bajo el picaporte de la puerta para que Hungría no pudiera entrar, pero la fuerza bruta de aquella mujer era _ilimitada_.

Abrió la ventana como malamente pudo, pero Hungría ya estaba a punto de irrumpir en el comedor.

—¡¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo? —gritó furibunda mientras forcejeaba para echar la puerta abajo. No todos los días se le colaba Francia en casa para robarle ropa interior.

O quizás sí, pero ella no era consciente de ello.

La suerte jugó en contra de Francia, porque de lo contrario sería _imposible_ que se hubiera atascado en la ventana, aún a medio abrir. Al menos tenía un brazo extendido en el exterior, por lo que Hungría no podría coger la ropa interior.

Sintió el aura maléfica de Hungría más próxima a él. También pudo oír el espeluznante sonido de unos nudillos crujiendo. _Tragó saliva como nunca había tragado nada en su vida_.

—¡RUMANÍA, COGE LAS BRAGAS! —chilló, esperando que Rumanía saliese de su escondrijo para llevar consigo las braguitas— ¡RUMANÍA!

—Di las palabras mágicas —escuchó su voz muy cercana. Francia agachó la cabeza y vio a Rumanía bajo la ventana, sonriendo como si aquella situación fuera cotidiana.

Francia recordó que estaba bien visto ser educado.

—_Por favor_ —rectificó.

—Así me gusta —Rumanía asintió y cogió la ropa interior de las manos de Francia. Se fue caminando y canturreando una canción que decía algo de _numa numa iei_—. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡¿Cómo que «nos vemos»? ¡Conviértete en un murciélago y ven a salvarme! —suplicó Francia.

Pero Rumanía le demostró dos cosas muy importantes: una, no era un vampiro; dos, era un verdadero _capullo_.

Hungría finalmente subió de nivel, evolucionó, aprendió un ataque nuevo (probablemente derriba-puertas) y echó la puerta abajo.

_Con su sartén_.

Había roto la puerta, apartado la silla e incendiado el pomo con _su sartén_.

También cabía la posibilidad de que Francia estuviera exagerando _un pelín_ los hechos a causa del inmenso pavor que se había hecho con el control control de sus actos y pensamientos.

No supo bien cómo, pero en un par de segundos, la sartén de Hungría había sido estampada contra su trasero de un modo infernal —y él, _evidentemente_, gritó hasta tal punto que un descosido no sería nada en comparación—. Perdió el conocimiento durante unos minutos y, cuando volvió a recuperarlo, sintió que estaba bajo el brazo de Hungría, tal cual barra de pan, mientras buscaba la habitación donde estaba Austria.

Al menos no tenía que ir caminando, sino que lo transportaban como el señor que era.

O como una _baguette_, lo cual no tenía por qué ser _del todo _malo.

—Me he encontrado con Francia abajo y creo que está tramand… —Hungría explicó nada más abrir la puerta de un cuarto y ver a Austria.

Aunque Austria parecía ocupado. _Cosiendo_.

—Oh, _mon Dieu_… —susurró Francia al ver aquella escena.

Pues estirado sobre el regazo de Austria se encontraba España. Al parecer, leía un artículo de una revista que explicaba el origen del _croissant_. Entretanto, Austria remendaba el calzoncillo —aún puestos en su lugar _correspondiente_— de España.

—Quién me iba a decir que los cruasanes son austriacos... —los ojillos de España brillaban, ilusionados al obtener tanta información inútil, pero interesante— Nunca te acostarás sin saber algo más.

—Ah, Hungría —Austria alzó la vista. Le perturbó más el semblante estupefacto de Hungría que tener el trasero de su ex marido a escasos centímetros de su rostro—, he cogido tu caja de costura. Espero que no te importe.

Con la impresión, Hungría dejó que Francia cayese al suelo y se diera el golpe de su vida. Él, evidentemente, gruñó molesto y se quejó por la falta de delicadeza con la que trataban a su persona.

—Austria, tengo frío —España protestó tras estornudar. Tener las posaderas al aire no era demasiado agradable para él. Y menos cuando Hungría y Francia lo devoraban con la mirada.

—Ya te he dicho que no pondré la calefacción, necio —Austria se ajustó las gafas y continuó con su tarea.

Tras varios minutos de silencio en los que Hungría no cesó de analizar la situación, una pregunta bastante obvia apareció:

—¿_Qué estáis haciendo aquí_?

Nada más escuchar la pregunta de Hungría, España y Francia se dedicaron unas miradas desbordantes de indecisión. Podrían contarles la verdad _verdadera _(«vinimos a robar tu ropa interior para estimular el apetito sexual de Prusia») o contarles la verdad Hollywood («Prusia, un joven soltero interpretado por Adam Sandler, se vicia al ordenador. Sus intrépidos amigos España —Antonio Banderas— y Francia —Gérard Depardieu— moverán cielo y tierra por salvar su alma»).

La verdad Hollywood sonaba _absurda_, por no mencionar siquiera que era muy extraño que Francia y España hablasen de sí mismos en tercera persona.

Aunque la otra opción tampoco era muy atractiva.

Entonces la más brillante de las ideas nació simultáneamente en las mentes obtusas de las dos naciones: ¡sólo había que _combinar_ ambas explicaciones!

—Vinimos a robar tu ropa interior para estimular a Gérard Depardieu, un joven soltero interpretado por Prusia —explicó España mientras Francia asentía con efusividad.

Parecían satisfechos con su explicación.

Hasta que volvieron a ver el arma letal de Hungría.

_La sartén_.

—Encima con recochineo, ¿eh? —la voz de Hungría era tan aterradora que podría lograr que una jauría de bebés salvajes estallase en llanto.

Tragaron saliva.

_Austria también_.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No hagas caso a España! —Francia agitó los brazos frenéticamente— ¡No puedes hacer caso a un hombre que tiene el culo al aire! Resulta que… —adoptó una expresión seria y _honorable_— Resulta que Prusia está enfermo.

Francia se tranquilizó cuando notó cómo la furia de Hungría se desvanecí poco a poco. Un toque de preocupación se acumuló en su mirada. Con más tranquilidad y, ante todo, sinceridad, Francia y España lograron contarle la historia completa a Hungría.

Austria, en cambio, _seguía cosiendo_.

—Prusia… —musitó Hungría, mordiéndose el labio. Se sentía culpable. Últimamente había ignorado mucho a su amigo (porque por mucho que lo intentasen negar, _fueron_ y seguían siendo amigos) y hasta le gastaba bromas pesadas sobre su estatus como ex nación— Ese pobre diablo debe de sentirse muy solo…

Francia y España asintieron, conscientes de que parte de la culpa también recaía en ellos.

—Eso no justifica el robo de lencería femenina —comentó Austria.

_Y Austria siguió cosiendo_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Volved al primer capítulo. Digo que va a haber dos capítulos. DOS. Bueno, pues va a haber cuatro porque soy tonta. Sniff.

EN FIN. NO HE MUERTO. Y Prusia tampoco. ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Hungría ayudará a España y a Francia o les dará una paliza? ¿Austria seguirá cosiendo los calzoncillos de España?

_Y lo más importante…_

¡¿Qué ha sido de Rumanía?

Probablemente ninguna de estas cuestiones se responda.

_Por cierto, os mentí con lo de los consoladores. Hay que malpensar._

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, preciosidades! Siento no responderlos, pero es que tengo un poquito de prisa ;A; ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
